narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaname Kusaki
'Kaname Kusaki '(くさき かなめ , Kusaki Kaname) is a shinobi from Konohagakure and a member of Team Riku. Background Here you should write about your OC's academic expirience, before-plot childhood, family, how did she become what she is today (e.g. if she's an ANBU why and when did it happen, the reasons for being chosen etc. Personality Appearance Kaname has short, somewhat wavy blonde hair parted to his left and grey eyes. He often wears a relaxed and somewhat stoic expression which has been occasionally interpreted by others as an arrogant gaze, but is seen smiling just as frequently. He has fair skin and is of shorter stature compared to his male peers, barely standing taller than Naruto in Part II and eventually becoming the shortest male of the Konoha 11 by adulthood. As a result of his taijutsu-heavy fighting style, his body is rather toned and athletic. Since Part I, Kaname has worn his forehead protector in the traditional fashion. He sported a black shirt with sleeves going just past his elbows and long, slightly fitted pants of matching colour along with the regular navy blue shinobi sandals. He also wore a shuriken-holster on his left thigh and a brown weapon pouch. In Part II, Kaname's attire hasn't changed too much. He starts wearing a black short-sleeved shirt and continues wearing the same type of trousers as before, however the ends are rolled up as to show a bit more of his legs. He wears light grey shinobi boots and long black gloves, reaching from the beginning of his lower arms up to his knuckles with metal plates on the arm parts and the back of his hands. The cloth of his headband has changed in colour from blue to black. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, he shifts his clothes, replacing them with the standard uniform of the Alliance and a regular Konoha flak jacket. In The Last, Kaname once again wears a black top, this time without sleeves, and sports dark grey trousers that reach to his mid-calves together with grey boots. At this point, he has stopped wearing his forehead protector. In the epilogue, he wears a long-sleeved grey shirt, black pants and brown shoes. He has also grown noticeable stubble. Abilities Ninjutsu Kaname knows the basics of ninjutsu and is proficient in the techniques he learned at the academy. Taijutsu Kaname is very talented in taijutsu and uses it as his main mean of combat. Status Part I Chūnin Exams Konoha Crush During the time-skip Part II Tenchi Bridge Reconnaissance Mission In search of a third team member for his mission to meet Sasori's spy, Naruto eventually ran arcoss Team Riku resting at Konoha's dango shop. They were suprised but very happy to see him again after such a long time. They had a short chat before he asked them if one of them could accompany him and Sakura, however all of them had to decline, having just returned from a long mission themselves. They apologized and wished him luck as he ran off again. Hidan and Kakuzu Arc Kaname and his teammates learned of Asuma's death from their sensei and were shocked by the news. They were seen mourning his loss at his funeral together with the other shinobi. After the funeral, the team wanted to cheer up Chōji and Ino by taking a walk and talking to them for a bit, but they both declined the offer. Feeling heavy-hearted after the event and after seeing the members of Team 10 in their grieving state, Team Riku headed home together with their sensei. Invasion of Pain Five Kage Summit Fourth Shinobi World War Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Final Arc Blank Period The Last: Naruto the Movie Epilogue In Other Media Trivia * According to the databooks: ** Kaname's personality is described as devoted and stealthy. ** Kaname's hobbies include teasing his friends and looking at photographs. ** Kaname would like to have a match with his teammates. ** Kaname's favourite food is toast with marmalade while his least favourite is fish. ** Kaname has completed 43 official missions in total: 10 D-Rank, 12 C-Rank, 13 B-Rank, 8 A-Rank, 0 S-Rank. * In Konoha Hiden, it was revealed that Kaname is skilled at doing crafts, making a set of baby clothes as a wedding gift for Naruto and Hinata by himself. He also aids Okiku in making bracelets for the couple. Reference Kaname Kusaki is an OC for the Narutoverse created by TheSatoGirl.Category:DRAFT